The Diner
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: one shot: eating out at a diner with an old friend, Takato discusses the difficulty of loving two girls. ::major rukato hintage::


**Disclaimer: general disclaimer applies: Digimon and its affiliates does not belong to me, I claim only the plot and the character/s that is/are my own (in this case Saiyuki). Thank you!**

**The Diner**

_I know you're somewhere else right now_

_Loving someone else no doubt_

His eyes remained glued to the window pane, unsubconciously watching the rain lash against the glass.

The weather reflected his mood perfectly, his breath fogging the glass, forcing him to return his attention to the present.

Sitting up straight in his seat, Takato assessed the quaint diner.

Situated in the quieter quarters of the city, this diner had nothing special that differentiated it from other diners. It had several booths, one of which Takato occupied. The only other occupied booth was the one before him, where the sole figure there, with their back to him, had been sitting there since before his arrival.

The light blue walls were plastered with posters and pictures of American cars and people from the '50's, something that seemed almost out of place in modern Japan.

The lights in the diner flickered slightly, in synch to the thunder that sounded from outside as the grey clouds were illuminated every now and then, the rain intensifying along with it.

He glanced at the figure in the next booth, his smile a slow one.

Looks like it's just you and I friend, he thought as he glanced at his wrist.

Once the hour hand clocked 7 it would mark his first hour of sitting aimlessly.

Takato released a sigh as he slumped in his seat once more.

_Are you breaking someone else's heart?_

'_Cause you're taking my love where you are_

His being there in that specific diner wasn't entirely pointless, in fact he had come an hour early on purpose, if only to think.

That's funny, it's not like Saiyu to be late, he reflected.

Saiyuki, his childhood friend. Their grandmothers were friends, as were their own fathers. That link was what joined them and as far as Takato was concerned, Saiyu was the closest friend he had outside his usual core group of Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Henry, Rika …

His eyes softened at the thought of her name. In fact he hadn't seen or heard from her for almost a month or two. He didn't blame her, after all she and Ryo were "officially" together, or that was at least what he gathered from Jeri.

Far from his thoughts he heard the sound of a bell and the click of a closing door. Registering the sound Takato immediately straightened.

The newcomer approached his booth, peeling her coat off as beads of water slid off it.

_I wanted your love_

_But look what it's done to me_

"I'll take that Saiyu," Takato offered as he slid to the end of the table to stand, taking the coat and placing it on the red leather seat.

The female smiled, her emerald eyes glowing as she looked him up and down.

"Oh Takato!" she cried as she flung herself into his arms.

Eyes wide, Takato folded his arms across her back as a smile touched his lips, his fingers brushing her damp black hair.

"You look great," he commented as he released her.

She shrugged as she sat, blocking the other person in the next booth from Takato's view.

"You look great yourself," she responded with a smile.

_All my dreams have come to nothing_

_Who would've believed?_

"What is this music? I never did like diner music," Saiyuki muttered.

Takato shrugged as he tapped his finger to the beat.

"I quite like it," he replied as he began nodding his head.

"Of course _you_ would like it Takato – anyway how have you been? How is your last year of school treating you?" she asked as she reached for the menu, Takato following suit.

"I've been okay; school is, well, school …"

Saiyu's green eyes flicked up to glance at him over the menu before returning to the menu itself.

"No doubt those troublemakers Kazu and Kenta have been making your days all the more fun … they're good guys Takato but honestly! Sometimes I wonder about those two, from what I hear from you … you should hang around that Henry guy a bit more. Now _he's_ intelligent…"

Takato caught her gaze, smiling slowly as he did so.

"Henry, aye? Saiyuki you've only met him once, you'll break poor Kazu's heart for sure …"

Saiyuki's eyes narrowed.

"Takato you always did have an imagination, even if it was deranged," she responded with a smirk as she acknowledged the waiting waitress.

Takato made a face in response as he turned his eyes back to the menu.

"Just a cheeseburger with fries and a banana shake please," she ordered, surrendering her menu as the waitress scribbled in her pad.

"Um, I'd like the bacon burger, please, with fries and a coke," Takato added as the waitress nodded, taking his menu with her.

"Won't be long," she promised as she departed for the next booth where the same person waved the waitress away.

"So tell me, how is Jeri?" Saiyuki asked as she folded her slender fingers before him, her eyes firmly on his face.

"She's been well, is doing well I mean …"

Saiyuki unclasped her hands, inspecting her nails as she glanced at him secretively.

"Why don't you just go out with the girl? I mean you're practically a couple, just not officially," Saiyuki spoke offhandedly with a knowing shrug.

_I wanted your love_

_But I got uncertainty_

Takato felt his cheeks grow warm as he forced his gaze outside, to the grey sky and swirling clouds.

"It's … complicated," he began as he noted from the corner of his eye Saiyu completely abandoning her nails.

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.

"I love Jeri, don't get me wrong, but my love for Jeri is different to, well, you know, that love between a boy and a girl in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. With Jeri … my love is just a profound friendship …"

Takato stopped a moment as he glanced at Saiyu who seemed to be listening intently, though her eyes were slightly clouded.

"Uh … to put it simply … loving Jeri is, um, just like loving … you! Yeah! Like you Saiyu! Like how you're my sister and how I would do anything to protect you and all that stuff …" he explained, his face beaming in a triumphant smile.

The waitress returned, shooting strange glances in Takato's direction as she slid them their food, trying to process the words "love" and "sister" she had heard him proclaim so prominently.

Takato reddened once more as the waitress strode away, sipping at his coke.

Saiyu smiled slightly as she winked at Takato, sipping her own banana shake.

"I always knew that you didn't love her like that Takato, and I suppose that explains your great attachment to her, the nice thing that she is … but that still doesn't explain your down mood lately, either when we're chatting on the net or on the phone, you don't seem yourself. I was almost sure it was to do with girl problems…"

Saiyuki's voice trailed off as she reached for her cheeseburger, placing it in her palms as she took a bite.

Takato's eyes softened as he stared at his food.

_I know you're somewhere else right now_

_Loving someone else no doubt_

"You're close, Saiyu. What my problem is is trying to deal with … with loving someone who doesn't love you," he murmured, his voice so low that Saiyu would not have heard if not for the break in the song playing in the background.

Saiyuki lowered her half-eaten burger, swallowing her mouthful as her brow furrowed.

"Explain," she commanded simply as she took another bite.

Takato did not meet her eyes.

_Well, I'm one for sorrow_

_Ain't it too, too bad_

"I … I've always liked this girl … Rika is her name …"

Saiyuki's eyes narrowed as she finished her burger.

"Ah yes, the girl I never met, the _only_ one of your friends I haven't met," she interrupted as she reached for a french fry.

Takato rolled his eyes.

"Yes her … any who I've liked her for a long time … I've liked her for much longer than what I thought," he continued with a bitter smile.

"I don't see the problem," Saiyuki spoke with a shrug as she sipped her drink.

"I mean, if you like her, _go_ for her Takato!" she added as she dabbed at her lips with the napkin.

Takato stared at his untouched food, sipping again at the coke.

_I tried so hard to understand you_

_All the good it did me_

"She's with another guy, Ryo Akiyama …"

"Hmmm … I know him … he's hot," Saiyu added pointlessly, Takato slumping even further in his seat.

"Takato, love, if there's one thing that that stud _doesn't_ have, not that he needs it … I'm kidding Takato! Where was I … yes, Takato, that guy may be good looking and nice but you, my dear, are a catch on your own. Girls would kill to have someone as sweet and gentle as you to call their own. I don't know what it is about you, charming Takato, but there's just _something_ about you that makes a girl's heart melt, even this hard, icy heart of my own," Saiyu revealed, her green eyes soft as she smiled.

Takato grimaced as he glanced at her.

"Your heart isn't cold, Saiyu," he persisted as Saiyu grinned.

"Oh yes it is Takato, and it takes a catch-up session with her close friend for it to become soft again. Takato I do not know if this girl deserves your affections, but I do know this, she is surely missing out," Saiyu spoke as she reached for his cool hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Takato chuckled defeatedly as he lowered his glistening eyes.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway. I would have to split myself into two … Jeri _needs_ me in ways that Rika probably wouldn't understand and Rika deserves to have someone's utmost attention devoted to her, she's that kinda girl, just like Jeri is and I don't think I could give half of myself to each, not when those girls deserve more," Takato spoke.

Saiyu watched him, her eyes stinging as she touched her friend's cool cheek, brushing away the stray tear.

"Takato, what girl would not want you?" she whispered with a watery smile.

Takato shrugged as he glanced at his watch.

"8.30 already? Time just flies …" Saiyu spoke before Takato himself could speak.

"Looks like you have to go home Saiyu," Takato spoke as he retrieved her jacket at his side, sliding out of the booth as Saiyuki did.

She nodded as she took the jacket, slipping it on while Takato pulled his wallet out, leaving some bills and coins on their table, the two of them both listening to the music.

_I know you're somewhere else right now_

_Loving someone else no doubt_

_Well I'm one for sorrow_

_Ain't it too, too bad_

_Are you breaking someone else's heart?_

'_Cause you're taking my love where you are_

_Well I'm one for sorrow_

_Ain't it too, too bad_

"You mean to tell me that this song has been on repeat for almost two hours?" Saiyu muttered as Takato reached for his umbrella.

"I think so, we best get going while it's just drizzling," Takato spoke as he walked ahead of her, passing the same figure that he saw had been sitting there for all that time.

"Saiyu?" he called as he opened the door, welcoming the cool breeze as raindrops blew against their faces.

Raising his bright red umbrella Takato stepped out into the rain, his friend stepping in behind him.

The figure in the booth watched them scurry along the footpath, their faces aglow.

_I know you're somewhere else right now_

_Loving someone else no doubt_

_Well I'm one for sorrow_

_Ain't it too, too bad_

_Are you breaking someone else's heart?_

'_Cause you're taking my love where you are_

_Well I'm one for sorrow_

_Ain't it too, too bad_

The figure pulled out their cellphone, ignoring the purposely missed calls namely from the same caller.

"Not tonight, Ryo," she whispered as she slid the phone into her pocket.

Sliding out of the booth she stood, straightening her coat and tightening her fiery-coloured ponytail.

_I know you're somewhere else right now_

_Loving someone else no doubt_

The female smiled despite herself, despite everything.

If she had been thinking anything else, her expression did not reveal it as she took her own umbrella, opening the door with the same handle that was still warm from he who last touched it.

Raising her blue umbrella she stepped into the rain, catching the last remnants of the diner song just as the door closed.

_Are you breaking someone else's heart?_

'_Cause you're taking my love where you are_

**::X:X::**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my one-shot … I hope you liked it … either way please review and tell of your thoughts!

Much love,

Lady Sapphira

p.s: The song I used throughout the one-shot is called "One for Sorrow" by Steps … If you have the time you should look it up on youtube if you don't know it, then you will cringe at my own stupidity for liking this song … :)


End file.
